kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-176
Summary Surrounded by red light, Asha trudges through the rubble holding her mother's head. She sees body parts all around her. She thinks to herself that in the aftermath of the Cataclysm she had hopes that scholars would be on par with magicians, who no longer had superior suras to fight. Unfortunately, in the year N5, those suras returned and changed the situation of the entire planet, and so this 10-year-old girl with a low divine affinity was on her own. Once evening falls, she sits in front of a small fire with her mother's head in the center of the flames. Asha realizes that her goal of becoming a successful scholar will never be reached, and so her new objective is to become stronger than anyone else and take revenge on the suras who robbed her of her future. In her determination to find a path to that power, she considers looking into fiendish magic. The boy from before appears and tells her she would be wasting her time. He asks her about her wounds, and then offers her more firewood to properly cremate the head. Asha asked if he knew the attack would happen and why he did not stop it. He replies that there was no reason to since tens of millions on the planet had already died. Asha protests that he should have done something to save them, but he counters that her planet is not the only one facing disaster. From the perspective of someone who has seen many universes come and go, the demise of one planet does not affect him. When Asha becomes silent, he tells her that she is realizing who is standing before her. She tells him that he is the primeval god Visnu, but... he disappeared during the Cataclysm. Visnu tells her that he is here due to a transcendental from the past, so he is both existent and non-existent. To make it clear that he is not simply a child spouting nonsense, he changes to his older form. He tells her that her cognitive processing speed rivals that of the highest-level gods, but she lacks experience and depth, and left on her own, she would never achieve her goal. The price for his help is high, and she tells him she will offer anything for power, even her life. Visnu asks what else she would offer, then places his hand on her head as he shows her the moment, 500 years ago, when the single creation who understood the primeval gods died. The vision causes her to cry out. In tears, she says she has nothing to offer, but Visnu tells her that she does not have it now, but she will later. If she gives that up, he will grant her power. She agrees to the deal. He asks her if she is being hasty without any concern, but Asha replies that if she does not have it now, it cannot be important in the future. Visnu tells her he will grant her an opportunity that corresponds with what she gave up. Their surroundings change, and Asha sees people in the distance. He tells her that those people are restrained, and this is sort of preparation for battle. If she kills all those people, her divine affinity will rise above 1000. It is her choice to take this opportunity. Currygom's comment Kubera Volume 6 has been published! You can get it both online and in brick-and-mortar stores Afterword * (thumbnail - Asha): The chapter Asha is almost finished. The next episode will be the last one. * The beginning part could be considered a little brutal. I struggled a lot with this, but I didn't want to compromise too much. The problem is that readers could think "Uugh...!" even though Asha could pass it by completely expressionless. But if I make it too graphic, then it becomes too violent for my webtoon's rating, so I can't do that. * (boyish Visnu): He remembers everything about the process of creation and destruction of many universes. (...How old must he be?) He's the most profound character, but he gives you a huge headache. * (Visnu and Asha): There was a discussion about cognitive processing speed. Asha's processing speed is on par with the higher-level gods. But then can Idioty Smith think as quickly as Asha? Yes, he can (shocking). But the ability to do math well and looking smart are usually different matters... * Kubera Volume 6 is out! (Introduction: http://currygom.blog.me/220630700593 ) In the FanCafe, there's a event for those who buy the book before March 15 (FanCafe event: http://cafe.naver.com/currykubera/178365 ) 2-176 Asha.png|all alone 2-176 blog Visnu.png|boy returns 2-176 Visnu.png|older form 2-176 horrifying vision.png|horrifying vision Notes * The older version of the scene of Asha (from the back) holding her mother's head appeared in Episode 4. You can see a slight change in art style between then and now. * Some of the dialogue in this episode was previously seen in Episode 2-21. References